Totally Spies  Sparda's Daughter
by Projekt-Z
Summary: If it wasn't for him, she would have never got to meet her friends, and if it wasn't for that accident, she wouldn't have had a real father. Taken from Yugioh5d's 'Sparda's Daughter'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Death and Rebirth**

There was a scream, a blinding light, and the sounds of crunching metal and or shattering glass, then there was nothing but darkness for the little blonde female.

"Clover! CLOVER! Someone please! Get her out of there!" An older lady, who looked to be the mother of the child in question, screamed frantically as she was being dragged away from the carnage that was her car.

A string of paramedics and firemen rushed to the scene shortly afterward and worked as fast as they could to get the young child out of the passenger seat, and when they did, here was no good news to be relayed.

"…Ma'am, your daughter will need to be taken to the ICU as soon as possible. It seems that there has been some sever damage to her ribcage and cerebral cortex…" A female paramedic stated solemnly as the young child could be seen as she was carried away in a stretcher.

"C-can I please go with her? She's my only child… I don't want to leave her like this… Please…" the little girl's mother began to weep as she began to take in the chaotic sight before her eyes.

There was an accident, four cars head on collision into each other, but the only victims were this woman and her daughter, and what's more is that the drivers of the other three vehicles were no where to be found.

On a nearby roof, a figure could be seen, and nothing on his person could be made out, except for a single lens on his right eye. This was the legendary demon known as Sparda. A searchlight passed over his location once, and when it made the return trip, Sparda had disappeared.

"…Very well. You may ride with her and fill out the necessary forms. We'll have to do a background check on you to see if you have any prior offenses. What is your name?" an officer asked the blonde woman.

"My name is Stella, Stella Hartwell, sir…" Stella replied and was guided to the ambulance and took a seat next to the unmoving body of her daughter, Clover, who was around the age of ten years old.

In the hospital, Stella sat anxiously in the waiting room, hoping that her beloved daughter could be saved. She sat near the door of the ICU entrance, and by her was a man who wore a monocle, had his hair slicked back like an old businessman, and wore a suit that was purple and had a red collar, Sparda. He noticed Stella's dismay and tried to talk to her to ease her mind.

"Well, hello miss. May I ask what troubles you so?" Sparda asked with his face above a magazine, so that only his eyes could be seen.

Stella gave a careful look to the man whom she'd just noticed before she spoke, "I'm waiting to see if the doctors can save my daughter… We were in a horrid accident you see…"

Stella stopped and burst into tears again, and Sparda eased his way over to her side to comfort her.

"Rest easy fair Maiden… They will do all they can for your daughter… There is no need for tears." Sparda's smooth voice calmed her down and she looked into his eyes.

Sparda gave a soft gentleman's smile to Stella and she became entranced by his eyes. "I hope you're right…" Stella sighed hard and rested her head on his shoulder, to further ease her mind.

After several painstakingly slow hours, the doctors approached Stella, grim looks on their faces…

"Miss Hartwell? I-I… Have some rather unfortunate news…" A doctor with a bowl cut and big thin rimmed glasses spoke and got the attention of the two adults.

"She… She's…?" Stella managed to ask, only to get a nod, a sad slow remorseful nod from the doctor.

Stella was speechless and a torn expression crossed her face. Sparda rose and approached the doctor, "May we see her?"

The doctor nodded, "We… we did all we could, but…"

Sparda cut him off calmly, "that's all we can ask of you. Thank you very much."

Stella managed a soft "Thank you" through her choked sobs, and Sparda was there for her the entire time.

When the two get to Clover's room, it was silent, nothing could be heard, save for the slow beeping of the heart rate on the monitor nearby. Clover lie in the hospital bed with the covers over her person, and her arms over the covers and her eyes closed gently, as if she were asleep blissfully. Stella went to her and got on her knees to be more level with her child.

"Clover… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I couldn't keep you safe… I wish I could have been the one… it should have been me, not you here…" Tears slid down Stella's face again and Sparda slowly entered after her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Don't cry, it'll be better soon. You'll see."

"But… They said…"

"They said they did all they could, but perhaps you would like to go sit down while I say a few words to your daughter?"

Stella was about to protest, but when she glanced into Sparda's sapphire blue eyes, she had given in. "Please… help her if you can…"

Sparda gave a sympathetic nod, "I shall…" and he approached the side of the bed where Stella had just been. Sparda raised his hand over young Clover's forehead and spoke.

"Young Clover… I shall bestow upon you the powers of a devil… and thus, you shall rise again and live life anew with naught but your memories of your mother…"

The lights flickered on and off for a moment, then Clover's heart rate had returned to normal, and her hair had turned platinum blonde. Sparda looked over to Stella and gave a smile. "She's just fine now…"

Stella smiled and hugged the legendary devil. "Thank you so much mister…"

"Sparda."

"Thank you so much Mr. Sparda… You saved my baby… I don't know how to thank you…"

Sparda smiled again and replied, "Well, you could accompany me to my home for the night, right? It's rather late on a Saturday, and I'm sure you could use the rest."

"I think I'll do that…" Stella turned to Clover, 'I'll be back to see you tomorrow Clover. Good night…" with that, Stella gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, and Clover groggily mumbled, "Good night, mom" in response.

Sparda and Stella turned to leave, and Stella was in that much better of a mood. A passerby doctor noticed the change in Stella's demeanor, and rushed in to Clover's room and was shocked to find that Clover had made a full and complete recovery.

Sparda's vehicle was a replica of Al Capone's car, except it was a shiny ruby color and the rims were freshly polished and reflected the gentle lights, and the tires were the traditional white walled type.

The car ride to Sparda's mansion was uneventful except for the occasional questions and answers from each of the two adults. When Sparda returned home he was greeted happily by his two young sons, Vergil and Dante.

"Dad! You're back! See Vergil? I told you dad was getting a new mom for us!" Young Dante said happily as he noticed Stella enter behind his father.

"Heh, well she's very pretty. Dad you certainly know how to pick the girls." Young Vergil smirked and approached Stella.

"I'm Stella, What's your names?" Stella propped herself on her knees and offered her hand to the young boys.

"Ah, Stella, I see you've met my two sons." Sparda removed his coat and returned to introduce his two young sons.

Vergil was dressed in a blue t-shirt and shorts; Dante was in a red tank top with silk shorts on. The two twins were preparing for bed.

"The boy in blue is Vergil." Sparda stated and Vergil shook Stella's hand then gave a gallant bow, like his father would.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Stella." Vergil smiled and turned to go to his room.

"And the boy in red is Dante." Sparda stated and Dante sprang up and shook Stella's hand as well, but gave a smug smirk as he did so.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Stella." Dante gave thumbs up and dashed away to his room as well.

As the twins went to bed, Sparda gave Stella the grand tour of his stately mansion and the two got more acquainted.

The following day, Stella and Sparda picked Clover up from the hospital, and when they returned to Sparda's mansion they were greeted by Vergil and Dante.

"Hey dad, who's the girl?" Dante asked, and pointed at Clover.

"Yes, father… Who is she? Is she related to Miss Stella?" Vergil added and walked over to Clover, who hid behind her mother a bit.

"Ah, Clover, no need to be shy… These are your new brothers, Vergil and Dante." Stella introduced the two boys and they waved in acknowledgement.

"Relax little dear, the boys won't bite. They'll be good to you, I promise." Sparda gave a laugh and sipped on his tea.

Clover slowly approached the two boys, cautious of what might happen and shyly introduced herself, "Uh, I-I'm Clover…"

Vergil smirked and extended his hand, "The name's Vergil, nice to meet you Clover."

Clover and the spiky haired brother shook hands.

"…It's nice to meet you too, Vergil…"

Then Dante came up and slid in between the two. "I'm Dante. I'll make sure you feel right at home, okay Clover?"

Clover nodded and stepped back, looking at her mother.

Vergil got Clover's attention again, "So Clover, you wanna see the rest of our house?"

Dante chimed in, "Yeah It's huge! Come on. We'll show you around." With that, the two twins helped Clover get used to them and them to her.

Over the course of a few months, Stella and Sparda grew closer, as did their children, and within the following year, Stella and Sparda got married, and that bonded Clover as his daughter, and she and Stella were happier than they had been in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Sibling Bonds

As the years passed, Clover, Vergil and Dante grew closer and closer. Soon they were almost inseparable. They always had each other when they needed someone to talk to, and they were always making each other happy, one would think they came from the same parents, although technically they came from one of the same parents…

When Clover entered 9th Grade, however, something happened that was to change her life.

"Daddy! Daddy! I have something to ask you." Clover stated as she came in from school one day.

"What is it dear? I'm sure I can answer whatever concern you may have." Sparda replied as he looked up from his newspaper.

"Where did Vergil and Dante get their amulets from? They always wear them…" Clover seemed a bit envious of her two brothers' jewelry.

"They received them from their mother; I gave the amulets to them on their tenth birthday, which just happened to be two days before you came into our lives." Sparda smiled a soft smile as he recollected the events of that chaotic week.

"Oh…. Their mom… I'm sorry I asked then…" Clover dropped her head as though she had invoked the wrath of her father.

"Oh, no young one, It's quite alright. You did nothing wrong. Your mother will be home with the boys soon. Is there anything that you want for a snack while we wait?"

"Can I get some S'mores?"

Sparda gave a soft laugh, "Of course. Come. We'll make them together."

Clover cheered, "Yay!"

When the father-daughter combo finished getting the chocolate and marshmallows and graham crackers all ready, they put a trey of twelve S'mores in the oven. After five minutes, Clover rushed to get them out.

"I got it daddy." Clover opened the door of the oven and reached in, barehanded and burnt the skin off her hand.

She gave a brief cry from the searing pain that had come and gone too quickly, but Sparda was there to check on his little girl. The injury had healed itself, much like it had when she almost died in the car accident.

"Daddy? What… just happened?" Clover stared at her hands as the redness faded back into the pale white that was her skin.

"Hm… it seems your powers are coming through as well." Sparda cupped his chin with one hand and used the other to observe Clover's healed hand.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well, in reality, there will be those who are afraid of things like this, but I think that it's a good thing. The time will come when you and your brothers will do great things, when this happens… I won't be around anymore…"

"What do you mean daddy?" Clover had no Idea of what her father was really into.

"I hate to say this, but you'll see soon." With that, Sparda gave Clover a few S'mores and took her and sat her on his lap in the living room, near the fireplace and waited for Vergil, Dante, and Stella.

When Vergil and Dante could be heard, Sparda looked to see them being followed by a blonde beauty, Stella. She gave a pleased smile to Sparda, and he gladly returned the gesture.

"I have some news for you honey." Sparda said in a cool voice as he gave a warm hug to his wife.

"Really? What could it be? Did my baby get her powers yet?" Stella asked with a big smile. She was waiting for this event for some time now. The arrival of ones' own powers usually signaled their stroll into adulthood.

"Yep. Although we kind of saw it by accident…" Sparda looked at Vergil, who was telling Clover and Dante about his day at school, and called to Clover.

"Clover, dear, could you come here for a second?"

"Coming daddy!" Clover replied and jogged over to the hall where the two parents were.

"Yes dad-? Oh, mommy! Look!" Clover showed Stella the hand that had been burnt, only for Sparda to explain.

"We were making her favorite snack when she'd burnt her hand, but It recovered almost as soon as it came."

Stella gave a small clap of excitement, then Clover went back to join her two brothers. When he was sure of them being out of earshot, he gave Stella some grave news.

"I'm afraid that after tonight, you'll have to raise Clover alone…"

"What do you mean?"

"I found those demons that nearly killed your – I mean, _our_, daughter. It turns out they are part a syndicate army of demons… I plan to take out the entire fortress tonight, but it may very well cost my life… I have enough money in banks across the country so that you can live peacefully without me, but…" Sparda gave off a cool vibe at the start, but slowly became taken over by grief, the grief of not seeing his little girl grow up any longer…

"But… Tomorrow's Clover's 15th birthday… That would break her heart to find out you died on the day she was born…" Stella was saddened by the news as well, and it was showing.

"I know… But I'll leave her with something very valuable. It's in the weapons case, with Vergil's and Dante's…"

"Cant you wait until after her birthday to get them? Please… I don't want to give bad new on a happy day… especially news that could ruin her for the rest of her life."

Sparda looked as though her argument was compelling. "I think their next location will be in Beverly Hills… So I'll just move us out there then take care of them… I want to see my little girl's first day of High school as well…" Sparda gave his wife a gentle hug and they went to the living room to see Dante and Vergil telling Clover a story.

"Alright you three. It's dinnertime, what do you want to go out and have?" Stella asked the young teens.

Dante shot up and said, "Pizza Hut!"

Vergil and Clover replied at the same time, "Chinese Take out."

Stella giggled and looked at Sparda, "Well? What about you?"

"I want some pizza too. We haven't had it in a while you know. And I hear they have more variety with the toppings. I tell you what… We'll go tomorrow, for Clover's birthday, and go to an 'All you can eat' spot. Okay?"

Vergil and Clover nodded and Dante gave a fist pump. "Oh yeah! Pizza Hut here we come baby!"

"Clover come here. I want to give you something…" Vergil tapped Clover on her arm as he passed her and went to the dining room.

"What is it Vergil? " Clover followed Vergil and glanced around, not seeing anything except him and her in the room.

"I'm giving you your birthday gift early." Vergil stated and held out a small jewelry box.

Clover's eyes got wide and she gasped. "What is it? Is it a necklace?" Clover asked and shook the box gently.

"Well, open it and see."

Clover opened the box and saw a small necklace shaped just like Vergil's, and it held the same color, the only difference was that the gem inside was blue instead of red. Clover put the necklace on and squealed happily then hugged her oldest brother.

"Vergil thanks so much! This means the world to me! You're so cool… The coolest big brother ever." Clover nuzzled her face in his chest.

"It was no big deal. I'm just glad that you're my sister."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get you anything for your birthday though…" Clover whined a tiny bit in the statement.

"It's nothing Clover, besides, You're here and that's all that I really wanted for my birthday anyway." Vergil hugged his little sister and stopped her before she began to cry.

"Same here you two. You know, I think you're trying to one up me big bro." Dante called into the room from the doorway, getting the attention of the other siblings.

"Dante? I'm sorry I didn't get you anything either…" Clover hung her head and spotted another necklace box in the hands of Dante.

"Chilax little sib. It's all good. Here. I gotcha somethin' too." Dante gave Clover a necklace just like his as well, and again the gem was blue instead of Red.

The two devil twins spoke at the same time, "Just like the ones our mother gave us, ya know?" and held their amulet necklaces up to compare theirs to hers. Vergil's gold, Dante's Silver.

Their father stood in the doorway now, and he was about to bestow upon his three children their gifts as well.

"Vergil, Dante, Clover… Come into my study. I want you all to have these before we set out for dinner."

The three siblings all ventured into their father's study and he had four blades on his desk. One was a great sword, another was a Japanese sword, a katana, and the last pair was a pair of ninja blades, which were smaller than a katana but had the same shape.

"Whoa dad! We get to get these weapons of yours? Awesome!" Dante said as he gaped at the three shining pieces of metal that were on the desk.

Sparda smiled and took the great sword, the rebellion, and placed it in Dante's hands. Then Sparda got the katana and twirled it around a bit then sheathed it and gave it to Vergil. Lastly, Sparda gave the two ninja blades to Clover, in a similar fashion in which he'd given Vergil the Katana.

The three siblings held their weapons in the air and smiled, "We are the Children of Sparda! Jackpot!"

The family laughed and then they got into the car and headed for Pizza hut and prepared to have a great night for Clover's coming birthday.


End file.
